The Avengers at Hogwarts
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: After Loki tried to take over the world, it is decided that he should be forced to go back to the age of eleven and go to Hogwarts along with the Avengers, Jane, Darcy, Pepper, and Peggy so they can keep an eye on him. There he makes friends with Harry Potter who is also strating his first year along with other students from Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Avengers, Marvel Comics does. Also I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Author's Note: I know that The Avengers movie and the first Harry Potter book took place in different years, but I had it changed for the story.

Chapter 1

Loki cursed his current situation as he was walking down the strange mortal vehicle called a train. Instead of making him a mortal or throwing him in prison, Odin had come up with some new horrible form of torture. His father forced him back into his eleven year old form and he was now forced to attend some school that was called Hogwarts. Loki didn't know much about this school, but he could guess that it was in one the British Islands since most of the students talked with that kind of accent.

Also to keep an eye on him, Odin forced the Avengers to go back to the age of eleven along with Thor's mortal friend Jane or whatever she was to him right now since he didn't pay attention to his brother's love life. There was Jane's little assistant named Darcy, Iron Man's girlfriend Pepper, and some woman he never met named Peggy. He guessed that she was close to Captain Rogers when he was in the war and he was pleased to have her back in his life.

I just tried to take over Midgard, I don't think that this is bad enough to force to go through puberty again, thought Loki as he rolled his eyes. It didn't help matters that the Avengers and their friends were blaming him for what happened to him. All that happened after his judgment was passed was that he found himself at this train station along with a note that said that all would had been provided for him to go to this school, whatever this school was.

Loki let out a groan of annoyance when he heard some of the students talk about his failed attempt to take over Midgard. The people here already know about my battle in that city called New York, thought Loki. For some reason they seemed to be comparing him to some man they refused to say the name of. I don't know if I should be honored or insulted, thought Loki.

Just then an eleven year old girl with shoulder length brown hair ran towards him, it didn't take him long to realize that it was Jane. He had to admit that he was relieved that it was her and not one of the Avengers since she hadn't said anything against him since this trip had started. "Loki why is it that you were the one that tried to take over Earth, but your father decided that we should all be punished," said Jane. Loki noticed that it seemed like her anger was aimed towards Odin, not him.

"I honestly don't know, if I had my way, I wouldn't want the people that beat me to a bloody pulp come along with me to this torture. It doesn't help matters that Banner can still turn into that Hulk monster and Captain Rogers still has the powers of Super Soldier. My brother still has his powers and Mjolnir, also while Stark doesn't have his armor I am sure that he will find a way to build a new set so he could kick my ass. Besides shouldn't you be with Thor since he is courting you," said Loki who ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry about asking these questions, I just don't like having to through this. As for me and Thor, I am guessing that by saying the word courting, you mean dating I am no longer with him in a romantic way. We are just friends, nothing more, nothing less," said Jane.

"I don't blame you for feeling this way, besides I am sure that you will find someone who is more worthy to court you than my brother. I have noticed that your hair is a different color right now," said Loki as he reached out and touched some of her hair. It was no longer the shade of either light brown or dark blonde, but a slightly darker shade of brown.

"This is my natural hair color, I started to dye it when I was older," said Jane. Loki arched one of his eyebrows at the words dye, but he guessed by the way she was talking about it, it was some technique used to change someone's hair color.

"I think that this hair color is very pretty on you, you shouldn't dye it as you put it," said Loki which caused Jane to blush.

"You said that your father has left us supplies for this new school, we should go find them right now," said Jane who seemed to want to get off the subject of her hair.

"Of course," said Loki as they continued to walk down the corridor of the train together. Loki blushed a little when he felt Jane grab his hand. He looked over and she seemed quite nervous, why else would she be grabbing the hand of the man that tried to take over her world? They were then stopped by a girl with very bushy hair that called herself Hermione who with leading a chubby boy named Neville. The girl Hermione then told them that Neville was missing his toad Trevor and asked if either of them had seen him.

"I haven't seen a toad, but if I do find him, I will tell you," said Loki.

"What kind of school lets boys bring a toad with them," asked Jane when they were alone again.

"I don't know, but didn't you notice that they were wearing black robes over Midgardian school clothes, this is a very confusing school," said Loki as he decided to check on of the closest compartments.

Thankfully on one side of the compartment were to trunks, one bore the name Jane Foster and the other bore the name Loki Odinson. Loki didn't know why, but in spite of the situation, he was glad that his father still thought of him as Odinson, not Laufeyson. It was his father's way of showing him, no matter what, he was still his son. Loki pulled down his trunk and started to look through it. There were black robes and those school clothes. He smiled when he saw that there was also a wand, spell books, potion ingredients, and a telescope.

"This is a school of sorcery," said Loki who was starting to believe that he could find something to enjoy in this punishment. He then decided that he should keep his wand with him. He was even more surprised to see that the staff that the Chitauri gave him was there too in the trunk in a more compact form just waiting for him to pick it up and go to its normal form. I can't believe that father would let me keep this, thought Loki as he let his hand brush it, but he kept it in there.

"Loki, you have a pet," said Jane as she pulled down a pet carrier.

Please don't let it be a toad, thought Loki. He was quite pleased when Jane pulled out a small, fluffy black kitten. He then took the kitten in his hands and it started to purr. When Loki saw that the kitten was a girl, he gave her the name Astrid.

They then looked through Jane's trunk and saw pretty much the same thing, but her clothes were for a girl and her wand design was in a slightly different style than his. "You should keep your wand close to you," said Loki which caused Jane to pick up her wand. Just then two boys came into the room while they were putting up their trunks. They looked like they were eleven years old and their arms were filled with sweets. Loki looked over at the other side of the compartment and saw two other trunks along with a cage that carried a beautiful snow owl and another smaller cage that had a grungy rat with a toe missing. One trunk bore the name Harry Potter and the other bore the name Ronald Weasley. I wonder which boy is which, thought Loki as he looked at the boys.

One boy had short messy black hair and thick round glasses. His eyes were green, but unlike Loki's eyes which were a pale jade green, his eyes were a bright emerald green. The other boy had bright red hair and a lot of freckles along with blue eyes.

"Hello, my name is Ron Weasley," said the boy with red hair.

"I'm Harry Potter," said the boy with bright green eyes shyly, it was then that Harry noticed that there was a scar shaped like lightning on his forehead. I wonder how he got that, thought Loki.

"Hello Harry and Ron. My name is Jane Foster," said Jane with a warm smile

"My name is Loki Odinson," said Loki.

"My brothers, Fred and George would love your name. They are pranksters and idolize Loki in spite of the fact that he went bonkers and attacked New York City," said Ron. I am going to have to meet these brothers, thought Loki with a smirk. But other than that, they didn't say anything else about Loki or draw any connections between this mysterious young boy and the Prince of Asgard.

The small group then sat down and started to talk about their new school year. One thing that Loki noticed was that each student was sorted into something called houses that were called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Knowing my luck, I am going to be a Slytheirn, thought Loki when he heard Ron say that most dark wizards came from Slytherin one of them being the unnamed man that the students were comparing Loki to. Loki flinched when Harry said that this unnamed man had killed his mother and father along with giving him his scar. In spite of all that Loki did, he still wanted to please his father and being in a house like Slytherin would not please him at all.

They were then pulled out of this grim subject when they decided to try out the sweets that Harry and Ron brought. Loki's favorite was the frog shaped chocolate that came with a type of card where the picture moved. He then picked up a strange colored bean and tried it, but he spat it out when he tasted vomit. "I should have warned you that they really mean every flavor in the Berite Botts Every Flavor Bean," said Ron as he laughed. Loki smiled knowing that he had just made friends for who he was, not because his brother was Thor.

* * *

"Why are we being punished because your greasy little brother tried to take over Earth," said Tony angry at the fact that he was eleven years old right now. Pretty much the rest of the group agreed with Tony.

"Father has a reason for everything," said Thor to the group. Now that Loki had gone off somewhere else, they were taking their anger out on Thor. Though Thor was quite confused as to why their father chose to send them to a school of magic, this would be a place that Loki would love, not hate.

"Our anger should be at Loki, not at Thor," said Sif who was one of the few people who was on his side right now. Since he hair had been cut off after she was eleven, her hair had been restored to its natural golden color, so she was kind of happy about her hair in spite of having to be sent back to being a child.

Thor was able to recognize everyone in the group in spite of the fact that they were eleven. The only person he didn't know was the girl named Peggy. After they found out the owl they had been left with could deliver letters, they decided to send a letter to Nick Fury to tell him what was going on. While they were trying to come up with a name for the owl, Thor left so he could find Loki. As Thor walked down the corridor, he looked in the window of each compartment to see if Loki was in it.

When he found Loki, he saw that he was with Jane along with two other eleven year old boys. Loki was eating a frog shaped chocolate and there was a black kitten sitting on his lap. But what Thor noticed the most was the fact that Loki actually had a genuine smile on his face. I don't remember the last time Loki smiled like that, thought Thor as he smiled. Thor then decided to walk away. Even if Loki was being punished, he still had a right to be happy.

Author's Note: Don't worry there will be more of the other Avengers in this fic especially when it deals with scenes like the Sorting ceremony. What houses would you like to see each of them sorted into? Also I would like suggestions for the name of the owl. Also Steve is not going to look like a very muscular child, he will look like a very healthy eleven year old and have the super soldier abilities. Also there won't be much romance at this point, mainly flirting since they are all eleven at this point.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own The Avengers, Marvel Comics does. Also I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 2

After Thor left, what was left of the group tried to come up with a name for the owl before they sent him to Fury with the letter to tell him what was going on. All of the sudden Tony loudly declared that the owl should be named Hooters. The rest of the group tried to change the name since only Tony would like a name like that for an owl, but the damage was done, the owl would only answer to the name of Hooters. After the letter to Fury was sent, the group then waited for the train to stop.

Not long after every student had on their school uniform along with the long black robes the train stopped. Once Bruce got out of the train he saw a very tall man gathering the first year students. I guess I should be going where he is, thought Bruce. The other guy wanted to see how he would do in a fight against this giant man, but Bruce wouldn't allow it. He didn't want the other students to see this dangerous side of him and shun him.

The first year students were then taken to boats that were able to row themselves. Bruce saw that while the group he was with mainly stayed close to each other, Thor and Sif had now joined Loki and Jane. Once they were inside the boats, they were taken to a very impressive looking castle. Once inside the castle the first years were taken to a room where a stern looking woman was waiting for them. She called herself Professor McGonagall and told them about something called a Sorting Ceremony. How is a hat going to choose where you are going to spend your time outside of class, thought Bruce as he looked around at the students.

Professor McGonagall then led them to a room that she called the Great Hall. It was an impressive looking room, but what caught his interest the most was a stool at the front of the room that had a very old looking hat on it. After the hat sang a strange song about the houses of Hogwarts Professor McGonagall then pulled out a piece of parchment and started to call out names. When a student's name was called, he or she would sit on the stool and the hat was lowered on the head of the student. After a certain amount of time, one of the house names was called and the student would sit at the table that had the crest of the house above it.

"Banner, Bruce," said Professor McGonagall. Bruce walked over to the stool and quietly sat down. When the hat was placed on his head, it covered his eyes and all he could see his darkness. "_Interesting, you are brave, intelligent, and you aren't afraid of hard work, where would you like to be sorted_," said a voice that came from inside of the hat. Since Bruce was used to hearing the voice of the other guy in his head, he was not that surprised by the voice in the hat. The other guy kept going on about the fact that he didn't want to be in a wussy hat, but Bruce decided that the choice should be his.

I would like to be in the house where I would be happy and one that I could make a lot of friends in, thought Bruce.

"_You will be perfect for HUFFLEPUFF_," said the voice in the hat. Bruce smiled a little as the other guy groaned and declared that Hufflepuff sounded like a wussy house. But as he walked to the table of friendly looking students that were cheering for him, Bruce didn't really care.

* * *

"Barton, Clinton," said Professor McGonagall not that long after Bruce was sorted into Hufflepuff. Clint just quietly walked over to the stool and sat down. Once the hat was placed on his head he could hear a voice in the hat.

"_You are very intelligent and cunning, you would be perfect for RAVENCLAW_," said the voice in the hat. Clint smiled remembering the hat singing that Ravenclaw was for the smartest students around. He then got off the stool and walked over the Ravenclaw table still wondering how the hat was able to sing and talk like that.

* * *

A few more minutes went by before another name from the Avengers group was called out. "Carter, Peggy," said Professor McGonagall. While Peggy was confused by her youth being returned and the fact that she was going to this strange school, she was willing to go through anything now that she had Steve by her side again.

Once Peggy was sitting on the stool, the hat was placed on her head. "_You have a very passionate soul with a lot of inner strength, you belong in GRYFFINDOR_," said the voice in the hat.

* * *

"Foster, Jane," said Professor McGonagall. Loki gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before she made her way to the stool. A part of her worried that since there was nothing really special about her, she would be rejected and sent back, she would have been forced back to the age of eleven for nothing. Her nervous attitude must have shown because Professor McGonagall gave her a rare smile that made Jane feel better.

"_Amazing, I have never seen many minds as bright as your mind, it would be a crime for you to be in any house that wasn't RAVENCLAW_," said the voice in the hat. Jane then walked over to the table where the Ravenclaw students sat and let out a sigh of relief. She then looked over at Loki who gave her a smile and she found herself hoping that Loki would be sorted into a house that would make him happy.

* * *

After Jane was sorted into Ravenclaw, Sif waited for her turn. While she wasn't happy with what she was being put through, she decided to view this as any challenge that a warrior would have to go through. While waiting for her turn the only real student that really stood out to her at that point was when a girl named Hermione Granger was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Heimdalldottir, Sif," said Professor McGonagall. Since her parents died when she was a baby and her brother Heimdall raised her, she took up his name as her last name in honor of him. Sif decided that she would see this sorting ceremony as a test that a warrior must pass to prove him or herself.

Sif sat on the stool and let the hat be placed on her restored golden hair. "_You have the heart of a lioness, you belong in GRYFFINDOR_," declared the voice in the hat.

* * *

After seeing the other people be sorted into their houses, she couldn't wait for her turn. She saw this as a very exciting adventure and she was going to make the most of it. "Lewis, Darcy," said Professor McGonagall. Darcy had to keep herself from running in excitement towards that hat. Once she was on the stool, she had a huge grin on her face as the hat was lowered on her head.

"_You are a fun loving girl just like another student that came here not that long ago, like her you belong in HUFFLEPUFF_," said the voice in the hat. Cool, but what is a Hufflepuff, thought Darcy as she started to walk towards the Hufflepuff table.

* * *

Loki cheered when a boy named Neville was put in Gryffindor after quite a long wait, he kind of felt bad for the kid and thought that he needed more encouragement. He also saw a boy named Draco Malfoy get sorted into Slytherin. If this is the type of students that Slytherin accepts then I don't want anything to do with it, thought Loki. Draco reminded Loki of the people that used to torment Loki back in Asgard. He also believed that Loki accidently got into his Frost Giant form, a boy like Draco would just look down upon him because of it.

"Odinson, Loki," said Professor McGonagall. Loki quietly walked over to the stool and let Professor McGonagall place the hat on his head. Now that the hat was covering Loki's eyes, he was able to sense very powerful magic in the hat.

"_You are brave, cunning, intelligent, and loyal. You can be any house you want to be in_," said the voice in the hat after a few minutes. Loki wondered where the hat got loyalty from after what he did with the Chitauri.

Anything but Slytherin, thought Loki.

"_There is nothing wrong with Slytherin, many great witches and wizards came from that house_," said the voice in the hat.

There is a darkness in that house, I want to distance myself from that darkness, thought Loki. While Loki was sure that not every student that came into Slytherin ended up being dark, he feared that he would be consumed by it like he was when he was working for the Chitauri.

"_If that is how you feel then you shall be in GRYFFINDOR_," said the voice in the hat. Whe Loki made his way to the table where Gryffindor students were sitting a pair of third year students excitedly beckoned for him to sit between them. This must be Fred and George, the pranksters, thought Loki as he sat down where they wanted him to sit.

Author's Note: I know that Sif is white and Heimdall is black in the movies, but I wanted to go with them being siblings like in the comics. Also while I thought of putting Loki in Slytherin at first, I thought that Loki would also do the most unexpected too and I wanted to show that Loki really wants to change too instead of being in a situation that would tempt him back into darkness. In the next chapter you will see the rest of the Avengers get sorted and the feast.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own The Avengers or any other character in the Marvel Universe. Also I don't own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 3

"Odinson, Thor," said McGonagall. Thor almost ran over to the stool and sat down so he could let the stern looking woman place the hat on his head. Thor didn't know how this thing called a Sorting worked, but he hoped that he would end up in the same house as Loki so it would be easier to heal the rift between him and his brother.

"_Don't worry, a brave boy like you who is willing to do anything for his family belongs in GRYFFINDOR_," said the voice in the hat. Thor was so excited that he jumped off of the stool with the hat still on his head. As he was making his way to the tables, McGonagall pulled off his hat while the other students gave good natured laugh.

When Thor made it to the Gryffindor table, he made sure that he was sitting across from Loki. But instead of looking at him, Loki just looked down in shame. Thor remembered when he was left in London, his father told him that Loki still felt guilt over what he did ever since he found out that he was a Frost Giant and the fact that he was pulling Thor and his friends into this. As Thor looked at his brother, he hoped that Loki would someday see that Thor still saw him as his brother and cared about him in spite of what he did.

* * *

After a boy named Harry Potter was Sorted into Gryffindor, Pepper knew that it was soon going to be her turn so she started straighten her uniform and ponytail to make sure that she looked presentable. "Potts, Virginia," said Professor McGonagall. She then quietly made her way to the stool and sat down while McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Before he eyes were covered, she saw that her boyfriend Tony gave her and encouraging smile and a double thumbs up.

"_You are a very intelligent young woman who pays attention to detail, you belong in RAVENCLAW_," said the voice in the hat. She then sat down at the table close to both Jane and Clint since they were the only people that she really knew at the time.

* * *

"Rogers, Steven," said McGonagall which caused Steve to quickly stand up and walk to the stool and sit down. When the hat was placed on his head and he started to hear a voice in his head, he feared that he was starting to go mad.

"_Don't worry, you aren't going mad. You are a brave and thoughtful boy who isn't afraid to put yourself in danger to help other people, you belong in HUFFLEPUFF_," said the voice in the hat. Steve smiled and joined the Hufflepuff table after he pulled off the hat.

* * *

"Romanov, Natasha," said McGonagall. Natasha stood up and looked around the room as she made her way towards the stool and sat down while she let the hat be placed on her head.

"_You are very intelligent and have a lot of cunning in your mind, you are able to overcome a lot of darkness and you aren't afraid of a challenge, therefore I think that you should be in SLYTHERIN_," said the voice in the hat. After she removed the house, she made her way to the Slytherin table and couldn't hide her look of disgust as a boy with silvery blonde hair smirked at her.

* * *

"Stark, Anthony," said McGonagall. Tony strutted over to the stool and smirked as he sat down while the hat was placed on his head. After waiting and waiting, it was now his turn and Tony was very interested in seeing how this Sorting ceremony worked.

"_Interesting, you are quite intelligent and have quite a bit of cunning at the same time, you can be in both Slytherin and Ravenclaw_," said the voice in the hat.

I think that I would like to be in a house that prizes brains, but isn't afraid to go after what they deserve, thought Tony. It wasn't like he was a bad guy, it was just he hated false modesty.

"_Then I think that you belong in SLYTEHRIN_," said the voice in the hat. Tony pulled off the hat and sat down next to Natasha since she was kind of his friend, but at the same time he made sure that he could still get a good look at Pepper and smile at her. He was quite happy when he saw that Pepper gave him a smile too.

* * *

Loki kept looking down at his golden plate as the Sorting continued. He clapped weakly when he heard that Ron was sorted into Gryffindor. While he was happy that a friend he had made on the train was in Gryffindor, he didn't want to look up and see the judging glare that Thor was most likely giving him at this point. He most likely wanted to be in the same house as me just so he could look over my shoulder and chastise me if I step out of line, thought Loki. But when Loki finally got the courage to look, he saw that Thor had an understanding smile on his face which hurt a lot more than a judging glare would have.

"So the two of you are brothers that are named after Loki and Thor of Asgard from the legends right," asked one of the red headed twins.

"Aye," said Loki and Thor at the same time hoping that they didn't come to realize that they weren't just named after the princes of Asgard, they were actually the princes of Asgard.

"Cool, my name is Fred and this is my twin brother George," said the boy that called himself Fred.

"I met your brother who is named Ron, he told me that you were pranksters," said Loki who started to perk up a little.

"If you live up to your namesake, then we might let you in on some of our pranks," said the one named George.

"Trust me, you will like Loki, he is the best prankster ever," said Thor which surprised Loki because he thought that Thor didn't like that Loki loved to pull pranks, but here he was practically encouraging Loki to join in on the pranks of these twins.

"Cool," said Fred and George at the same time.

When the Sorting was over a man with a long silver beard stood up and started to give a speech. He called himself Professor Dumbledore and welcomed the new students to Hogwarts. He then told the students some of the rules including that they were not allowed in a corridor that was on the third floor unless they wanted to suffer a very painful death.

When Dumbledore was done, he sat down and all types of food magically appeared on the golden platters that was placed in front of the plates. Thor's stopped what he was saying while his eyes got really big and a little bit of drool escaped the side of his mouth at the delicious dishes. Even Loki who never really had much interest in food had to admit that what he saw looked really good to him.

While Thor started to pile a large amount of food on his plate, Loki took little samples of almost everything so he could enjoy everything. As Loki was eating, he heard some of the students start to talk about the classes that they would be taking. While Loki was interested in all of them, he had to admit that the classes that really caught his interest were Transfiguration and Potions. Thor even told Loki that he was really interested in Defense Against the Dark Arts which caused Loki to smile since Thor never really showed much of an interest in magic.

Loki then became shocked and a little happy that he was having an actual conversation with Thor right now without having them get into a major battle like they had recently. Maybe there is a chance we can go back to the way that we used to be, thought Loki who was starting to feel hopeful about his brotherly relationship with Thor.

Author's Note: I decided to keep Tony and Pepper boyfriend and girlfriend right now because they were together in The Avengers movie and I really like them together.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Avengers or any other character in the Marvel Universe. I also don't own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 4

After the feast ended the students started to make their way to the Houses that they had been sorted into earlier. Loki wasn't that surprised when Thor wrapped one of his arms around Loki and the other arm around Sif. What did surprise him was that he was quite happy about it. "I think that it is destiny that we are all in the same House," said Thor.

"You really think so brother," asked Loki.

"Yes, we were so close when we were younger, we are now given a chance to repair that bond," said Thor with a jovial smile that caused both Loki and Sif to smile at him. When they made it to the tower that Gryffindor was placed in, Thor, Loki, and Sif sat in the common room while other students were making friends or making their way to their beds. At one point, the girl named Peggy joined the group and Sif found herself liking the army girl.

Now Loki found himself alone in the common room practicing the spells in one of the spell books with the wand that was given to him. Loki never really used a wand, but there was something that he liked about this wand, it was like it was made for him. The wand was quite lovely and was made of Elder and it felt like the core was the feather of a fire bird called a Phoenix. A wand made of Elder was quite powerful and Loki wondered if he had a wand made of this kind of wood because of the fact that his daughter Hela made a wand of Elder that she was once forced to give to a mortal. He smiled at the thought of his daughter who didn't like the fact that people tried to say that death was a man when she was a woman. I wonder what my children would think about having a father who is now a child, thought Loki. But Loki knew that this wand in his hand wasn't the wand his daughter made because the core of that wand was a Thestral tail hair.

Just then the kitten Astrid perked up when she saw a toad hop into the room. "Trevor," called out the boy named Neville as he ran into the room. Before they had arrived at the castle Neville had found his toad, but it looked like the toad was trying to run away from the boy. Loki felt bad for Neville since he had a toad that was trying to run away from him.

"Accio toad," said Loki as he pointed his wand at the hopping toad which then flew to Loki's hand.

"That was amazing, I wish that I was that good at magic," said Neville with awe in his voice. Loki blushed a little at the fact that this was the first time someone said something good about his natural talent for magic. This is a place where tricksters seems to be quite popular and magic is praised, what kind of lesson is father trying to give me, thought Loki.

"I am sure that you will get better with practice," said Loki as he handed the toad back to Neville.

"You really think so," said Neville with hope in his eyes.

"Of course," said Loki who felt that this kid just needed encouragement.

* * *

While Jane, Clint, and Pepper were going to the lower tower that Ravenclaw was in, Pepper was wondering if Tony would be getting into trouble without her there to keep him out of trouble. "I would say that Tony is a full grown adult and you don't have to worry about him anymore, but as you can tell none of us are adults anymore and I have a feeling that most of the students in that Slytherin House are trouble makers," said Clint who was twirling his wand in his hand.

"I know that it may seem like I am overreacting, but it seems like whenever I am not around him, Tony has a bad habit of getting himself into trouble," said Pepper.

"If what the both of you say is true, then it probably won't take long for him get into trouble," said Jane.

"I just hope that he doesn't pull Natasha into this," said Clint.

* * *

"Stark and Romanov, I haven't heard of any wizard families with those surnames, you must be mudbloods. Just wait till my father hears about this, he told me that Hogwarts has been going downhill ever since Dumbledore became Headmaster, having mudbloods in Slytherin proves it," said the boy named Draco when Tony and Natasha walked into the Slytherin common room.

"You make think that you are your family are all that in this little wizard world of yours, but most of the doesn't know of your little Malfoy family and I bet that they wouldn't really care either. Besides you are nothing compared to me, I am Tony Stark genius, billionaire, play boy, philantropist," said Tony while Natasha smacked her forehead at what Tony had said. What if Draco found out who Tony was and started asking questions about why a person that was supposed to be a full grown man was a kid and in school now.

"I have never heard of a Tony Stark before I met you, I don't care for silly muggles," said Draco with a sneer in his voice. Tony found himself gaping at Draco, how could this kid not know about him. He wasn't trying to be vain, but a lot of people did know about Tony Stark and the formation of the Avengers, even this wizard world knew about the attack Loki made on the city. But it was also more than that, Tony just found himself not liking this brat.

All of the sudden Tony punched Draco which sent the boy falling to the ground. "I can't stand these entitled brats," said Tony to Natasha.

"Aren't you an entitled brat," asked Natasha.

"I am not an entitled brat, I am not afraid of hard work," said Tony as he glared at Draco who was muttering that once he told his father about this he was going to pay before he stood up and left the room.

"It looks like you gained an enemy who is going to make your school life tough," said Natasha.

"I did say that I wanted a challenge," said Tony with a smirk.

* * *

While they were in the common room for Hufflepuff Darcy suddenly asked for an autograph from both Steve and Bruce since they were her favorite Avengers. Bruce knew the reason why Steve quickly grabbed a quill and signed the piece of paper was because he still felt guilt over the fact that Coulson had died before he could get his cards signed.

While the piece of paper and quill were handed over to Bruce he kept wondering how he was going to deal with puberty now that he had the other guy in him. Keeping the other guy under control was bad enough when he was an adult, it will be much worse now that he had to deal with teenage angst. His mind also drifted to Betty, but that wasn't a surprise since she was always on his mind. He had hoped that he could one day get back with Betty once he had better control over the other guy, but will that even be possible now that he was so much younger than her.

* * *

"Your sons are in Gryffindor," said Dumbledore when he walked into his office and found Odin standing there. Dumbledore wasn't that shocked to find the King of Asgard was able to get into the school, since he had powers that mortals like Dumbledore had a hard time understanding.

"I had hoped that they would both pick that House," said Odin with a smile. A few weeks ago Dumbledore met Odin for the first time. He told Dumbledore that he had a son that he loved very much, but had made many mistakes recently and he was forced to have his son turned back into a child since that was the only way he could keep this child from being executed. He believed that with this child he called Loki, he would be able to have a second chance to make the right choices, he also had some warrior and their friends turned into children too so Loki could have some companions and someone to keep watch over him.

Odin told Dumbledore that he wanted Loki to come to Hogwarts so he could be at a place where his skills in magic could be embraced and he wouldn't be seen as an outcast. Dumbledore quickly agreed because he knew if this boy Loki fell into the hands of someone like Voldemort who was very dangerous even though he no longer had his own body. Dumbledore also felt that someday these warriors and Loki would be able to help Harry in the conflict that he would have to face when he is older.

Author's Note: Since this is going to be a series, I am going to have more Marvel characters become children and Hogwarts students, just tell me who you would like to see and what house you would like to see them in and I will try to put them in there. Also I liked the idea of Loki's wand being made of Elder because it is so powerful and destructive I think he can handle a wand like that.


End file.
